Sean Connery
'''Sir Sean Connery' (Thomas Sean Connery) urodził się 25 sierpnia 1930 roku w okolicach Edynburgu w Szkocji. Biografia Urodził się w Szkocji w okolicach Edynburgu. W wieku 13 lat zakończył edukację. Później pracował między innymi jako ochroniarz, ratownik, model, a także kulturysta. Gdy miał 17 lat zgłosił się do wojska, jednak nie został przyjęty ze względu na wrzody żołądka. Wtedy rozpoczął pracę aktora, a teatr traktował jako oderwanie się od rzeczywistości. Wczesne lata aktorstwa Sean Connery rozpoczął zawód aktora grając niewielkie, drugoplanowe role, a także śpiewając w chórach. Zadebiutował w filmie Another Time, Another Place (1958), grając dziennikarza podczas drugiej wojny światowej. Cztery lata później wygrał w castingu do roli Jamesa Bonda. James Bond Po wielkim sukcesie Doktora No, w którym to zagrał tajnego brytyjskiego agenta, Jamesa Bonda, Sean Connery stał się wielką gwiazdą. W ciągu 10 lat zagrał rolę Bonda w sześciu filmach, Doktor No (1962), From Russia, With Love (1964), Goldfinger (1964), Thundrball (1965), You Only Lives Twice (1967). Po filmie "Żyje się tylko dwa razy" zrezygnował z kontraktu, ponieważ nie chciał być kojarzonym tylko z Jamesem Bondem. Przez następne cztery lata, zagrał w kilku niskobudżetowych produkcjach, aby ponownie powrócić jako tajny agent 007. Kolejny film Diamonds Are Forever (1971) przyniósł największe dochody z dotychczasowych filmów o Bondzie. Po 12 latach znów zagrał Agenta 007 w filmie Never Say Never Again (1983) Późniejsze lata aktorstwa Lata 90 dla Seana Connerego były równie dobre, jak lata 60. Zagrał w takich filmach jak "Polowanie na Czerwony Październik" (The Hunt For Red October - 1990), "Wschodzące Słońce" (The Rising Sun - 1993), " W Słusznej Sprawie" (Just Cause - 1995),"Ostatni Smok" (Dragonheart - podkładał głos - 1996), "Twierdza" (The Rock - 1996), a także "Osaczeni" (Entrapment - 1999). Ostatnim filmem w jakim dotychczas zagrał był "Liga Niezwykłych Dżentelmenów" (The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen - 2003). Indiana Jones Sean Connery doskonale zagrał rolę ojca Indiany Jonesa (prof. Henry Jones Senior) w filmie "Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata" (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade - 1989). Steven Spielberg planując trzecią część przygód Indiany Jonesa, chciał dodać dużo humoru jaki tworzyć mieli ojciec z synem. na miejsce Jonesa seniora wybrał Seana Connerego. Filmografia *2003 The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (Liga niezwykłych dżentelmenów) *2001 Finding Forrester (Szukając siebie) *1999 Entrapment (Osaczeni) *1998 Playing By Heart (Gra w serca) *1998 The Avengers (Rewolwer i melonik) *1996 The Rock (Twierdza) *1996 Dragonheart (Ostatni smok) *1995 Just Cause (W Słusznej sprawie) *1995 First Knight (Rycerz króla Artura) *1994 A Good Man In Africa (Dobry człowiek w Afryce) *1993 Rising Sun (Wschodzące słońce) *1992 Medicine Man (Uzdrowiciel z yropików) *1991 Highlander II: Renegade Version (Nieśmiertelny 2: Nowe życie) *1990 The Hunt For Red October (Polowanie na Czerwony Październik) *1990 The Russia House (Wydział Rosja) *1989 Family Business (Rodzinny interes) right|thumb|Sean Connery jako Henry Jones Senior *1989 Indiana Jones And The Last Crusade (Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata) *1988 The Presidio *1987 The Untouchables (Nietykalni) *1986 Highlander (Nieśmiertelny) *1986 The Name Of The Rose (Imię róży) *1984 Sword of the Valiant *1983 Never Say Never Again (Nigdy nie mów nigdy) *1982 Five Days One Summer (Na skraju przepaści) *1982 Wrong Is Right *1981 Outland (Odległy ląd) *1981 Time Bandits (Bandyci czasu) *1979 Cuba (Kuba) *1979 Meteor *1979 The Great Train Robbery (Wielki napad na pociąg) *1977 A Bridge Too Far (O jeden most za daleko) *1976 Robin And Marian *1976 The Next Man (Arabski spisek) *1975 The Man Who Would Be King (Człowiek, który mógł być królem) *1975 The Terrorists (Terrorysta) *1975 The Wind And The Lion (Wiatr i lew) *1974 Murder On The Orient Express (Morderstwo w Orient Exspressie) *1974 Zardoz *1973 Offence (Agresja) *1971 Diamonds Are Forever (Diamenty są wieczne) *1971 The Anderson Tapes (Taśmy prawdy) *1971 The Red Tent (Czerwony namiot) *1970 The Molly Maguires *1968 Shalako *1967 You Only Live Twice (Żyje się tylko dwa razy) *1966 A Fine Madness (Przyjemne szaleństwo) *1965 The Hill (Wzgórze) *1965 Thunderball (Operacja: Piorun) *1964 Goldfinger *1964 Marnie *1964 Woman Of Straw *1963 From Russia With Love (Pozdrowienia z Rosji) *1962 Dr. No *1962 The Longest Day (Najdłuższy dzień) *1961 On the Fiddle *1961 The Frightened City *1959 Darby O'Gill and the Little People *1959 Hard Drivers *1959 Tarzan's Greatest Adventure (Największe przygody Tarzana) *1958 Another Time, Another Place *1957 A Night to Remember *1957 Action of the Tiger *1957 No Road Back *1957 Time Lock *1954 Lilacs in the Spring Nagrody Sean Connery otrzymał Oscara za najlepszą rolę drugoplanową w filmie The Untouchables (Nietykalni - 1987). Nagroda za zajęcie trzeciego miejsca w konkursie Mister Universum w 1950. Otrzymał tytuł szlachecki od królowej Elżbiety Drugiej w 2000 roku. Ciekawostki * Sean Connery wygrał casting do roli Jamesa Bonda pokonując Rogera Moora (aktor grający Bonda w latach 70 i 80) * Po filmie Diamonds Are Forever (Diamenty są Wieczne - 1971) Sean Connery założył organizację Scottich International Educational Trust, która pomaga biednym, utalentowanym dzieciom, żyjącym w Szkocji. * Sean Connery miał dwie żony: ** Diane Cilento Connery (z którą miał jedynego syna Jasona) ** Micheline Roquebrune Connery * Obecna żona Seana Connerego jest malarką. Jej prace można zobaczyć tutaj * Ma wnuka Dashiela Quinna. Linki Zewnętrzne *oficjalna strona Connery, Sean